


Sweeter Than Sugar

by LeoValdezo



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lies, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Secrets, Strong Female Characters, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoValdezo/pseuds/LeoValdezo
Summary: "It's always the prettiest smiles than hide the darkest secrets."
 
 
In which she is a liar.
 
 
"You swear you won't tell anyone, Ali?"
"Cross my heart and hope to die, Ren."





	1. Intro

* * *

 

Lauren Rhodes is a _liar_.

With her kind smile, perfect grades, and overall sweet appearance, she has the whole world fooled. At first glance, no one would suspect the plethora of dark secrets hidden inside her pretty little head. With her position as Alison's right hand woman as well as best friend, not only does Lauren manage to keep her own secrets under wraps, but she has dirt on everyone else in Rosewood too. Including a single secret from the most feared secret-keeper in Rosewood herself, Alison DiLaurentis. Exchanged for one of her own, of course.

Together, Alison and Lauren are the queens of Rosewood; one the classic mean girl asserting her place as the head of the food chain with harsh words and a flip of her perfect hair, the very definition of a poisonous yet beautiful flower, and the other a lion dressed as a lamb, spending her time with an innocent smile and doe-looking blue eyes so that no one suspects the monster hidden inside. They were a perfect combination of deception and perfection. Lauren and Alison were so close, in fact, that many others speculate that the only reason the two girls have never fought is that they could both simultaneously ruin the other with a single breath of words.

Either way, they were the ideal set of puppet-masters in a sea of those attached to strings.

Then one fateful night, the unthinkable happened and Alison went missing under mysterious circumstances.

And now, a year later, Lauren finds herself going from the unseen hunter to the unknowing prey when she alongside the four other members of her and Alison's former group begin receiving messages from a mysterious sender known only as 'A'. Panic ensues, especially when it turns out the messages contain their secrets that were known only by one person, Alison DiLaurentis.

With new secrets to discover, the arrival of a new student she can't help but mutually fall for, and a dangerous plot being uncovered, can Lauren manage to survive A's game of cat and mouse?

This is war, and no one is going to escape unscathed.

* * *

 

**  
PART ONE: **

_**BE(LIE)VE** _

 

" _Cross my heart and hope to die._ "

  

* * *

 

 **Willa Fitzgerald** _as_ Lauren Rhodes

 **Jensen Ackles** _as_ Aaron Rhodes

 **Tyler Posey** _as_ Jacob Cameron


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**   
_Drinking and Disappearances_

* * *

_ONE YEAR AGO_

Four girls were sitting around a table, drinking from a plastic cup and laughing as they became more and more intoxicated as the night went on. A storm raged on outside the wooden barn, but the quartet of girls paid it no heed; ignoring the thunder and lightning in their slightly drunken haze as pop music played in the background. They had also  forgotten about the absence of two other members of their friend group, but that was nothing strange seeing as they all knew how Alison liked to make an entrance and Lauren always made it with her.

Suddenly, their fun was interrupted by the abrupt halting of the music and the lights shutting off.

"Woah," Emily murmured, "What happened?"

"It must be the storm." Spencer replied absently as Aria pulled out a flashlight and flicked it on.

A moment after the words were spoken, an ominous creak sounded off, causing their heads to shoot up, gazes finding the door.

"Something's out there." Aria whispered, slightly fear creeping into her voice while the barn door opened on it's own as soon as she finished her statement.

"Guys." Hanna breathed anxiously, forehead creasing nervously

All four girls stood up and huddled around each other, the flashlight that was clutched in Aria's hand  aimed at the open space of the barn door, as the girl's slowly crept forward.

After a step, a loud crashing of glass came from outside, causing the four of them to gasp fearfully and lean back a bit. Nevertheless, the four girls continued inching closer to the opening, the flashlight's shaky beam scanning across the space.

"Gotcha!" a voice shouted as two shapes suddenly flew around the opening and into the barn, causing all four of the girls to let out brief screams. After a moment, they realized that the two figures were highly familiar.

"That's so not funny, guys!" Spencer sighed at Alison and Lauren, clutching her hand to her chest as the other three laughed in relief.

"I thought it was hilarious, girls." Alison replied, a smirk on her features while Lauren simply grinned and shrugged apologetically at a still slightly disgruntled Spencer.

The group made their way back over to the seats, everyone sitting back down in their former places while Alison and Lauren shared the small reclining chair.

"Hey, Ali, Laur, did either of you download the new Beyonce?" Hanna inquired excitedly.

"I haven't gotten it yet." Alison sighed.

"You can listen to it with me." Lauren offered, "I got it this morning."

"Sounds great, Ren." Alison nodded.

"I'm loving her new video." Emily spoke up with a smile.

"Maybe a little too much, Em." Alison stated, causing Emily's smile to drop a bit.

Before anyone could read too deeply into the other blonde's words, Lauren leaned forward and thrust the red-tinted glass containing the alcoholic concoction towards Aria, who took the cup.

"Here, it's your turn, Ari." Lauren grinned at her dark-haired friend, "Go crazy."

Apparently taking the last statement literally, Aria tipped the cup back and began drinking quickly, causing the other girls to let out giggles in response.

"Careful, Aria." Spencer teased,"Take too much, and you'll tell us all your secrets."

The girls all laughed lightly, except for Alison who piped up with a smile.

"Good. Friends share secrets, that's what keeps up close." Alison stated, sharing a happy glance with Lauren before looking around at the other girls, who all smiled back.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lauren prompted jokingly, "Drink up!"

The girls dissolved into cheers and laughter as Aria once more brought the cup to her lips and began sipping.

* * *

Later that night, the girls were all splayed out sleeping inside the barn with the exception of two; Spencer and Alison.

Aria drowsily sat up, waking for an unknown reason. Looking around at the occupants of the room, Aria blinked, noticing the absence of both of the girls. Even more suspicious was that Lauren was still laying a little ways away, still blissfully asleep. Alison never went anywhere without at least telling Lauren, and vice versa, but if it was something small, the duo would have simply opted to go together.

"Guys, wake up." Aria whispered, nudging Lauren with her foot and shaking Emily's leg a bit, "Something's wrong."

The three girls woke up, blearily sitting up and looking around.

"Where's Ali and Spencer?" Hanna questioned, her voice rough from the disuse that came with unconsciousness.

The three other girl's turned their gazes to Lauren, but the girl in question's facial expression was worried and confused.

"I-I don't know..." at the blonde's words, the others' eyes went wide.

Lauren stood up just then, motioning for the others to do the same while she began walking towards the barn door.

"C'mon, we have to find her." she stated, the other three following close behind, "Something doesn't feel right..."

Suddenly, a girl began walking into view outside the doors, and Lauren sighed with relief.

"Ali?" Aria called out, a small smile forming on her face.

"No..." Spencer replied, coming into view with an undecipherable emotion on her face, "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Lauren demanded, a pit of dread forming in her stomach as she anticipated the brunette's next words.

"I've looked everywhere for her." Spencer stated bleakly, her gaze flicking over to Lauren's anxious and slightly fearful expression as she spoke the words that would unknowingly result in the chaos that would consume Rosewood just a year later, "I think I heard her scream."

And just like that, Lauren's entire world was **shattered**.  
        

 


End file.
